Harrison Wilton
Harrison Wilton ist ein Schurke aus Cult, der siebten Staffel der Serie American Horror Story. Harrison ist der Ehemann von Meadow Wilton, ist in Wahrheit aber homosexuell. Seine Frustration über die Behandlung, die er am Arbeitsplatz erfährt, führt dazu dass Kai Anderson Harrison manipulieren und zu einem loyalen Handlanger umformen kann. Als Mitglieder von Kais Kult sind Harrison und Meadow an seinen Morden in der Stadt beteiligt und ihnen fällt zudem die Aufgabe zu, in ein neues Haus zu ziehen und dort die Nachbarin Ally Mayfair-Richards zu terrorisieren. Er wurde von Billy Eichner dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Harrison ist schwul. Im College freundete er sich mit seiner Mitstudentin Meadow an und sie trafen die Abmachung. Er und Meadow hatten im College eine Abmachung, dass sie heiraten würden wenn sie beide bis 35 nicht verheiratet wären, was schließlich auch eintraf. Harrison ist genau wie seine Frau ein großer Nicole Kidman-Fan und ein Waffenliebhaber, von denen er auch einige besitzt. Er arbeitet in einem Fitnesstudio, wird aber von seinem Chef Vinnie Ravoli regelmäßig für seine sexuelle Orientierung gedemütigt und mit Hilfsaufgaben wie dem Reinigen der Duschen beauftragt. thumb|left|250px|Harrison und Meadow wollen wählen In der Wahlnacht 2016 standen Harrison und Meadow in der Schlange ihres Wahllokals. Meadow war gelangweilt und behauptete auf die Menschen vor ihnen bezogen verächtlich, dass es für die Menschheit besser wäre, wenn man einen Test bestehen müsste um wählen zu dürfen. Harrison antwortete amüsiert, dass Meadow diesen niemals bestehen würde und Meadow entgegnete bestätigend, dass sie genau darauf hinauswollte - sie selbst sei nicht ansatzweise informiert genug um darüber entscheiden zu dürfen, wer der nächste Präsident werden sollte. Als sie endlich an die Reihe kam, stimmte Harrison für Gary Johnson. Als Kai Anderson in dem Fitnesstudio anfing und Harrison als seinen Trainer auserkor und später auf Harrison traf, verriet er ihm geradeheraus dass sein Ziel die Welteroberung war. Während des Trainings sprach Kai Harrison direkt auf seine Homosexualität an und behauptete, dass die Gesellschaft mit Labels arbeitet, die von den Linken geschaffen wurden um die Gesellschaft auseinanderzutreiben. Er behauptete, dass nur ein Mann ohne Labels sich dem verschreiben könne, was recht sei. Kais Plan war, Harrison für seine "Crew" zu rekrutieren und seine Gefühle und Ängste zu manipulieren. Als Kai mitbekam, wie Vinnie Harrison dazu zwang, die Duschen zu säubern - alleine aus dem Grund, dass Harrison schwul war - behauptete Kai entsetzt, dass dies diskriminierend sei. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit jedoch, um Harrisons Loyalität zu erwerben. Zurück zuhause erfuhr Harrison von Meadow, dass sie ein wirkliches Problem hätten. Sie händigte Harrison einen Brief, in dem ihnen offenbart wurde, dass die Bank ihr Haus wegen ihren Schulden zwangsenteignent würde und sie in drei Tagen ausgezogen sein müssten. Harrison war aufgebracht und als Meadow behauptete, dass sie ihm keinen Stress verursachen wollte und deshalb geschwiegen hatte, schrie Harrison dass sie bald obdachlos sein würden und fragte, wann Meadow ihm den hätte Bescheid sagen wollen. Nach einem kurzen Streit behauptete Harrison, dass es Meadows Schuld sei aber Meadow erwiderte aufgelöst, dass sie nicht entschieden hatte, Hautkrebs zu bekommen und ihren Job aufgeben zu müssen. Da die Wiltons nun massive Geldprobleme hatten, versuchte Harrison, Kai für einen weiteren Vertrag zu rekrutieren. Kai fragte sich jedoch, warum Harrison plötzlich so sprach wie Vinnie und obwohl Harrison dies erst abstritt, verriet er ihm schließlich dass er sein gesamtes Geld und sogar sein Haus verloren hatte. Harrison verriet Kai, dass er nicht weiterwusste und behauptete, ein Niemand zu sein. Kai antwortete, dass dies ein großartiger Beginn sei, da Harrison nun keinerlei Bindungen oder Verpflichtungen mehr hatte und nun alles sein könnte, was er wolle. Harrison war von Kais Rede begeistert aber Kai behauptete, lediglich ein Spiegel von Harrison zu sein. So konnte er Harrison Hoffnung und einen Zweck geben und seine Loyalität festigen. Als Vinnie Harrison eines Abends wieder einmal zwang, die Duschen zu säubern, trat Kai dazu und behauptete, dass Vinnie Harrison verspotten würde und dass Kai erkennen könnte, dass Harrison sich ändern wolle, aber nicht wisse, wie der dies tun sollte. Harrison gab dies zu und fragt Kai um Rat, der ihm daraufhin auftrug, seinen Schmerz als Motivation zu nutzen und sich sein Leben zurückzuholen. Kai manipulierte Harrison und überzeugte ihn, Vinnie zu zeigen dass er ihn so nicht mehr behandeln könne. Er brachte Harrison dazu, Vinnie in seinem Hass anzugreifen und umzubringen. Als Harrison geschockt erkannte, was er getan hatte, antwortete Kai, dass Harrison sein Leben erfolgreich in die eigenen Hände genommen hatte und dass er stolz sei, ihn seinen Freund zu nennen. Da Vinnie plötzlich wieder zu atmen begann, riet Kai ihm, Vinnie endgültig zu erledigen was Harrison dann auch tat indem er ihm den Schädel mit einer Hantel einschlug. Danach half Kai Harrison, den Mord zu verschleiern und Harrison somit zu beruhigen. Er schickte eine Nachricht an alle von Vinnies Handy-Kontakten, die besagte, dass Vinnie die Stadt verlassen würde. Zudem löschte er die letzten drei Wochen an Überwachungskamera-Aufnahmen des Studios und machte Harrison klar, dass Vinnie keine Familie hatte, die ihn vermissen würde. Als Harrison kurz skeptisch wurde dass Kai all dies wusste - tatsächlich hatte er Harrison und dessen Familie und Kontakte für Monate überwacht um ihn manipulieren zu können - aber Kai überzeugte ihn, nicht länger nachzudenken sondern einfach in ihn zu vertrauen. Sie schafften Vinnies Leiche in das Motelzimmer, in dem die Wiltons nun lebten, wo Harrison die Leiche zerstückelte. Als Harrisons Frau Meadow dazustieß, behauptete diese bei dem Anblick uninteressiert, dass sie nicht dachte dass ihr Leben noch schlimmer werden würde. Auf Meadows Frage, wen er da zerstückelte, antwortete Harrison, dass es sein Boss sei. Auf Meadows Frage, wer Kai sei, antwortete Harrison, dass er jemand sei an den man glauben könne. Harrison und Meadow wurden nun zu loyalen Handlangern Kais und unterstützen ihn in seinem Plan, die Angst der Bevölkerung zu schüren und auszunutzen um sich in eine Position der Macht zu katapultieren. Kai wählte die Position eines Stadtrats aus, die allerdings momentan besetzt war. Um die Bevölkerung zu verängstigen, entwarf Meadow für Kais Handlanger Clowns-Kostüme, in denen diese brutale Morde in der Stadt begingen. Sie töteten den Stadtrat Tom Cheng und seine Ehefrau um so einen Platz im Stadtrat freizumachen. Um Beverly Hope dazu zu bringen, Kais Kult beizutreten, töteten Harrison, Meadow und Kai zudem Beverlys Rivalin Serena und ihren Kameramann in ihren Clownskostümen. Nachdem der Polizist Jack Samuels dem Kult beitritt, beginnt Harrison eine Affäre mit ihm. Treffen mit den neuen Nachbarn Um einen Hass auf Migranten zu schüren, provoziert Kai eines Abends einige mexikanische Arbeiter. Als diese ihn daraufhin verprügeln, filmen die Wiltons dies aus dem Hinterhalt und schicken das Video so geschnitten an die Medien, dass es scheint als hätte man Kai grundlos angegriffen. Beverly berichtet über diesen Vorfall. Da es nach den Morden billig zu haben ist, ziehen die Wiltons kurz darauf in das ehemalige Haus der Chengs ein, was den Vorteil hat dass sie direkt gegenüber vom Haus der Mayfair-Richards-Familie leben. Ivy Mayfair-Richards ist ein Mitglied des Kults, während ihre labile Ehefrau Ally ein Ziel des Kults ist und in den Wahnsinn getrieben werden soll. Kurz nachdem die Wiltons eingezogen sind, schaut die skeptische Ally durch das Fenster. Als Harrison sie sieht, ergreift Ally schnell die Flucht. Am Nachmittag bringt Winter, die Babysitterin von Allys Sohn Ozzy, Ozzy zu den Wiltons da Ozzy seit dem Mord an den Chengs Angst vor dem Haus hat. Harrison zeigt Ozzy seinen Bienenstock aber kurz darauf treten die erschrockenen Ally und Ivy in den Garten. Harrison beschwichtigt Ally und behauptet, dass die Bienen nicht stechen. Ally wird zudem von den Löchern in den Bienenwaben getriggert. Harrison stellt sich und seine Frau daraufhin den Nachbarn vor. Ally ist wegen der Bienen immer noch skeptisch und Ivy versucht, die angespannte Stimmung zu lösen. Sie stellt sich und Ally vor, woraufhin Meadow oberflächlich behauptet, dass Lesben gute Nachbarn seien, weil sie nicht unordentlich seien. Zudem fragt Harrison Ally, was vorher mit ihr los war und Ally entschuldigt sich dafür. Harrison verrät seinerseits, dass sie wegen des Mordes in ihrem Haus auch nervös waren, nun aber versuchen dies mit Humor zu überspielen. Ivy ist überrascht, da die beiden so ehrlich sind und Harrison behauptet amüsiert, dass die Welt nun so funktioniert. Er verrät auch, dass ein Bienenstock eine Ideale Sozialform ist, da es dort kein "Ich" gibt sondern jeder Bestandteil daran arbeitet, dem Kollektiv zu helfen. Meadow lädt die beiden nun nach drinnen ein und bietet ihnen Limonade an. Sie verraten etwas über sich selbst, aber Ally wird unruhig und möchte gehen. Bevor sie gehen, fragt sie die Wiltons noch ob es sie nicht stört, so schnell in das Haus zu ziehen, deren Bewohner ermordet wurden. Harrison aber antwortet, dass sie so schnell nichts beunruhigt. Nachdem im Verlauf der Woche einer von Allys Angestellten ermordet wurde, spricht sie mit Harrison und Meadow. Harrison bietet ihr eine Pistole an und verrät ihr, dass sie sich nur mit einer Waffe wieder sicher fühlen wird. Am Abend fällt in der ganzen Stadt der Strom aus. Harrison klopft an Allys Haustür und ruft Ally zu, dass es sich bei dem Stromausfall um einen Terrorangriff handelt und der Strom in acht Staaten ausgefallen ist. Er händigt Ally einige Kerzen durchs Fenster und rät ihr, im Haus zu bleiben da es womöglich Ausschreitungen geben wird, wenn einige Menschen die Hoffnung verlieren. Nachdem Ally während des Stromausfalls aus Panik einen unschuldigen Mann, Pedro Morales, erschießt, der sich an ihrem Haus herumtreibt, tauchen Harrison und Meadow am nächsten Tag in Sombreros an ihrer Haustür auf und machen ihr Vorwürfe dafür, ihr Privileg als Weiße ausgenutzt zu haben um einen Migranten kaltblütig hingerichtet zu haben. Harrison behauptet, dass er ihr die Waffe gegeben hat um sich zu verteidigen und nicht um Mord zu begehen. Er fordert seine Waffe zurück, aber Ally verrät ihm, dass die Polizei seine Waffe hat. Dennoch rufen Harrison und Meadow hasserfüllt, dass sie keine Rassisten in ihrer Nachbarschaft wollen und als Ally ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägt, rufen sie dass das Ganze noch nicht vorbei ist. Meadow schenkt Ozzy später ein Meerschweinchen als "Friedensangebot". Ally ist jedoch skeptisch, aber als sie die Wiltons anruft, sind diese spöttisch und beleidigend und Meadow legt auf, nachdem sie Ally als eine Rassistin beschimpft hat. Als sie später nach Hause zurückkehren, finden Ally und Ivy das blutige Zeichen der Clowns an ihrer Haustür und in ihrem Haus das Meerschweinchen in der Mikrowelle. Zornig stürmt Ally nun zu den Wiltons, konfrontiert sie in ihrem Garten und schlägt Harrison ins Gesicht. Ally hat genug und kreischt, dass sie es satt hat für das bestraft zu werden, das die Wiltons ihr vorwerfen. Es kommt zu einem Streit aber als die Wiltons erfahren, was geschehen ist, werden sie fast ängstlich und Harrison behauptet, dass Allys Haus vom Mörder auserwählt wurde. Ally glaubt aber immer noch an einen schlechten Scherz und droht, dass sie beide umbringen wird, wenn sie ihrer Familie weiterhin schaden. Dies regt Ivy auf, die Ally schließlich konfrontiert und sie auf ihr unmögliches Verhalten anspricht. Sie behauptet, dass sie lange aufgeschlossen und verständnisvoll gegenüber Allys mentalen Problemen war, dass sie aber nicht tolerieren wird, dass Ally ihren Sohn beeinflusst. Am nächsten Morgen gesteht Harrison Kai in einem Gespräch, dass er es bereut, Meadow geheiratet zu haben. Kai fragt, ob sich Harrison wünscht dass sie tot wäre, was Harrison verneint. Kai besteht aber darauf, dass Harrison die Wahrheit sagt, woraufhin Harrison schließlich zugibt dass er sich wünscht, dass Meadow tot wäre. Als Meadow erkennt, dass Kai die selben Komplimente, die er ihr gemacht hat, auch Ivy macht, erkennt sie endlich, dass er sie nur manipuliert und nun auch Ivy manipulieren will. Verletzt und enttäuscht stürmt sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie beginnt einen Koffer zu packen. Als Kai mit Samuels und Harrison auftaucht und fragt, was sie vorhat, antwortet Meadow dass sie verschwindet. Auf Kais Aussage, dass er sie bräuchte und dass sie kurz davor sind, ihre Ziele zu erreichen, faucht Meadow dass es Kai nur um ihn selbst geht und dass sie ihn wirklich geliebt hat. Als sie gehen will, versperren Harrison und Samuels ihr den Weg und als sich Meadow frustriert beschwert und ruft, dass sie ihre Augen öffnen sollten, wird sie von Samuels und Harrison gepackt, aufs Bett gedrückt und gefesselt. Kai befiehlt Harrison nun, die Polizei zu alarmieren und sie zu informieren, dass seine Frau verschwunden ist Harrison ruft nun die Polizei und als diese auftaucht, stürmt er gespielt verzweifelt auf die Straße und berichtet aufgelöst, dass Meadow verschwunden ist und sein ganzes Haus mit Blut beschmutzt ist. Als er Ally auf der anderen Straßenseite sieht, ruft er dass Ally verantwortlich ist. Er will such auf Ally stürzen, wird aber von einem Polizisten zu Boden gerungen und verhaftet, während er weiter schreit, dass Ally die Täterin ist und dass er wissen will, wass sie mit Meadow gemacht hat. Er wird aber schon kurz darauf wieder freigelassen und arbeitet weiterhin für den Kult, dessen primärrangiges Ziel es nach wie vor ist, dass Kai zum Stadtrat gewählt wird. Weitere Morde Als Kai dem Kult berichtet, dass die Menschen noch weitaus mehr verschreckt werden müssen damit er eine Chance hat, gewählt zu werden, stimmt Harrison zu dass die Menschen noch nicht verängstigt genug sind. Als Beverly berichtet, dass ihr Chef sie immer mehr verdächtigt, beschließt Kai dass sie dann ganz einfach Bob möglichst grausam ermorden werden. Als Beverly berichtet, dass ihr Chef sie immer mehr verdächtigt, beschließt Kai dass sie dann ganz einfach Bob möglichst grausam ermorden werden. Er trägt ihnen bei der Besprechung auf, während des Mordes satanistische Parolen zu singen. In ihren Clowns-Kostümen dringt die Gruppe in das Haus von Thompson ein und Harrison und Samuels schlagen ihn nieder, was von Beverlys Kameramann Audrey - ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Kults - gefilmt wird. Als der panische Thompson ihnen berichtet, dass er einen Sexsklaven auf dem Dachboden hat, wird er von den Clowns gefesselt und die Gruppe begibt sich auf den Dachboden, wo sie sowohl Bob als auch den Sexsklaven töten. Kai beruft nun ein neues Treffen ein, in dem er berichtet dass seine Umfragewerte seit dem Mord an Bob beträchtlich gestiegen sind. Der Kult applaudiert ihm, aber Kai verrät dass sie sich noch um ein weiteres Problem kümmern müssen. Er führt die Gruppe in den Nebenraum, wo Audrey an einen Stuhl gekettet ist. Er verrät der geschockten Gruppe, dass Audrey sie alle herabzieht und sie ihn nicht länger tolerieren können. Harrison stimmt ihm zu und behauptet, dass Audrey ihre Identitäten kennt und die Polizei alarmieren könnte. Winter wirft ein, dass er an den Morden selbst beteiligt war aber Gary behauptet, dass er im Gegenzug für Immunität aussagen könnte. Als Beverly der Gruppe bestätigt, dass Audrey schwach ist, beschließt Kai dass Audrey sterben muss. Er händigt der Gruppe eine Nagelpistole und verrät, dass sie alle schießen werden und Audrey so gemeinsam töten werden. Niemand widersetzt sich und Kai ist schließlich derjenige, der Audrey tötet. In der nächsten Nacht beobachtet die skeptische Ally mit einem Teleskop das Nachbarhaus, wo sie sieht wie Harrison eine Affäre mit Samuels hat. Alarmiert schleicht sie zum Haus, wo sie im Garten ein ausgehobenes Grab findet, in dem die geschwächte Meadow liegt. Als Ally zurück nach Hause flieht, lassen Samuels und Harrison Meadow genug Zeit um Ally vor Kais Kult zu warnen, bevor sie sie zurück in das Wilton-Haus bringen. Während Harrison und Samuels Sex miteinander haben, infiltriert Ally heimlich das Haus und rettet Meadow. Während ihrer Flucht reißt Meadow absichtlich einen Werkzeugkasten um um die Männer zu alarmieren, die ihnen aber absichtlich die Flucht ermöglichen. Als Harrison sich Ally und Meadow in den Weg stellt, sprüht Ally ihm Pfefferspray ins Gesicht und er geht schreiend zu Boden. Meadow und Ally können entkommen, was aber genauso von Kai geplant war. Entsprechend haben Harrison und Samuels auch nicht wirklich versucht, sie aufzuhalten. Als Sally Keffler am nächsten Tag ankündigt, dass sie in der Stadtrats-Wahl gegen Kai antreten will, stürmen Harrison und der Rest des Kults in der Nacht ihre Wohnung und ermorden sie. Tod Nachdem Meadow sich für Kai geopfert hat und nach einem gescheiterten Attentat auf ihm, der ihm die Aufmerksamkeit der nationalen Medien bescheren sollte, Selbstmord begangen hat, verliest Harrison als trauernder Witwer eine Stellungnahme, in der er erklärt dass Meadows Taten politisch motiviert waren und sie durch ihre Wut wegen Hillary Clintons Wahlniederlage Rache an Trump-Unterstützern nehmen wollte. Kurz darauf beginnt er gemeinsam mit Gary in Kais Keller Pläne für Kais neue Miliz zu schmieden. Als Kai in einen Streit mit Beverly gerät, will Harrison sie beschwichtigen und nach draußen führen. Beverly faucht ihn aber an, dass er sie nicht anfassen soll, und stürmt aus dem Raum. Harrison wird später von Kai geopfert, da dieser die Frauen in seiner Organisation zornig machen und zu Taten zwingen will. Nachdem er Bebe Babbitt losgeschickt hat um die Frauen aufzustacheln und darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Frauen unterdrückt werden, spricht er später mit Winter über mögliche Slogans und nennt unter anderem "MRFP - Männer regieren, Frauen parieren". Dies verärgert die feministische Winter sichtlich und Kai behauptet, dass die Idee auch nicht von ihm sondern von Harrison war, welcher scheinbar ein echtes Problem mit Frauen zu haben scheint. Dies treibt Winter zu Weißglut und gemeinsam mit Ivy und Beverly beschließt sie, Rache an Harrison zu nehmen. Unter dem Vorwand, eine Überraschungsparty für Kai wegen seines Wahlsiegs zu organisieren, lockt Ivy Harrison abends in ihr Restaurant. Als niemand da ist, ist Harrison überrascht aber nicht besorgt. Plötzlich wird er aber von den Frauen umzingelt und niedergeschlagen. Er wird in der Metzgerei an den Metzgertisch gekettet, wo er kurz darauf wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Er versucht vezrweifelt, sich gegen die Fesseln zu wehren und fragt panisch, was sie vorhaben. Die Frauen fordern Antworten, die Harrison auch bereit ist zu geben. Als sie ihn nach Meadow fragen, verrät Harrison, dass es der Plan war, dass Meadow von Ally befreit wird, dass er aber nicht wusste dass sie sich selbst umbringen wird. Auf Allys Vorwurf, dass er es hätte wissen sollen da er ihr Ehemann war, entgegnet Harrison entrüstet dass Ivy nicht diejenige ist, die ihm Vorwürfe über das Beschützen der Ehefrau machen sollte. Schließlich kommt es zu einem Streit zwischen Harrison und den Frauen, was dazu führt dass Ivy ihm ihre Fleischsäge in die Brust rammt und ihn brutal zerfetzt. Harrisons Leiche wird in einen See geworfen, wird aber von der Polizei gefunden. Beverly berichtet im Fernsehen über den Leichenfund. Galerie MeadowTraurig.png|Meadow will Harrison trösten HarrisonBeruhigt.png|Kai beruhigt Harrison HarrisonZerstückeltVinnie.png|Harrison zerstückelt Vinnie WiltonsInterview.png|Die Wiltons werden interviewt Harrison Wilton.png|Harrison in seinem Imkeranzug HarrisonMaskiert.png|Harrison als Clown verkleidet Wiltons.png|Die Wiltons WiltonsGeschockt.png|Die Wiltons spielen geschockt SamuelsHarrisonTreffen.png|Harrison beim Treffen des Kults SamuelsHarrisonAudrey.png|Samuels und Harrison MeadowGestoppt.png|Samuels und Harrison stoppen Meadow HarrisonMeadowmord.png|Harrison nach der "Ermordung" seiner Frau HarrisonIvy.png|Harrison spricht mit Ivy HarrisonBesorgt.png|Harrison ist beunruhigt HarrisonAmBoden.png|Harrison wird niedergeschlagen Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:American Horror Story-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verliebt Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Tot